10 FujiSaku
by Eien no Kaze
Summary: Writen for Lj comm lovesalad, 10 FujiSaku themes. Click here to find out how the sadistic Fuji and the innocent Sakuno get together!
1. The sempai I admires

Fuji-sempai was a person everyone admires. He has the look that would attract males and females, the gentleness that would comfort everyone's sadness, the skill in tennis that would even let _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu get into trouble, that smile that would melt everyone's heart; he was simply prefect to everyone, including Ryuzaki Sakuno.

And her, Ryuzaki Sakuno was nothing. She doesn't have the look that would attract others, the skill of tennis to even hit a ball properly. All she has was just clumsiness, shyness and causing troubles to others. Therefore, she could only watch him from afar. She doesn't even want Fuji to notice him, to notice how useless she was. Just watching him from afar will be enough for her, if that's so, why does she felt her heart aching all the time when he was talking to others?

----------

Sakuno sighed. The teacher had requested her and some other male students to carry some books to the office. But on their way to the office, the boys had given her all the books and ran off playing. Carrying all those heavy books using that small body of hers, she continued her way to the office. But soon, she met a problem: The stairs.

Carrying many books that are heavy walking down the stairs wasn't something easy, especially when those books you are carrying were blocking your view. Some might be able to solve this problem quite easily, but not someone with Ryuzaki Sakuno's clumsiness. Therefore, the only thing waiting for her as she began to walk down the stairs was just, falling.

She closed her eyes the moment she found herself falling off the stairs with the books she have been carrying flying around, and waited for the pain, while hoping that it won't hurt that much.

But she didn't felt the pain she should be having, instead, what she felt was the warm of someone. Opening her eyes, only to be widening in surprise of what she saw. She, Ryuzaki Sakuno, was carried by the sempai she had admired long ago.

Taking sometime to register what had happened, she finally realized what happened. It must be that Fuji had caught her in his arms as she were falling, saving her from those injures she should be having from this accident.

"A-ano… Fuji-sempai…" Sakuno blushed madly as she called out, "Arigatou gozaimasu…" she whispered. As her head was beside Fuji's, she was sure that he could hear it.

"Saa…" putting her down onto the floor, Fuji continued, "be careful next time ne, _Sakuno._" He smiled as he started to pick out the books lying on the floor.

Sakuno blinked. Did Fuji-sempai just called her by her first name? Pushing those thoughts away, she collected the books Fuji had picked up for her. "Arigatou, Fuji-sempai!"

"It's alright," Fuji replied, still smiling, "Sorry _Ryuzaki_, I can't help you carry those books as Eiji wanted me."

Sakuno blinked again. Fuji-sempai was now calling her 'Ryuzaki', that means that Sakuno had heard wrongly earlier.

"Iie! Fuji-sempai saved me life, I don't even know how could I repay you for this…" Sakuno said suddenly, "Ano… if Fuji-sempai wanted me to do anything, please tell me and I'll definitely do it for you, Fuji-sempai!"

Hearing what Sakuno said, Fuji's smile widen a little, "Really?"

"Hai!"

"Then…" he said slowly, making Sakuno feel nervous of what Fuji might let her do, but her eyes widen in surprise the moment Fuji told her his request.

"Bake me some roasted rice cake then."


	2. The girl who's always in my mind

Fuji Syusuke has a found himself a special hobby lately. It was a hobby that he really liked as much as tennis and taking care of his cactus. He found himself doing his new hobby nearly everyday when he was in school, during practice or even after school, just because he couldn't control himself from doing it. Stalking his coach's granddaughter, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

He had once told himself that the reason for him keep following her is because he couldn't get the girl out of his mind, he wanted to see her all the time, every second and he can't stop thinking of her for even a moment. Hence, to end his suffer, he had to find some ways to keep the girl somewhere within his eyesight.

And worse of all, he didn't think that stalking was a really bad thing to do. In fact, he found himself enjoying the excitement of stalking someone. No wonder he was called the sadist of Seigaku.

But after weeks of stalking the younger girl, Fuji found himself wanting something _more_. Stalking could no longer refill his daily needs of the girl; he needed something more from the girl. He had to think of a way to get what he wanted, a way that was definitely successful.

After a few days of stalking, his chance had finally come.

That day, when he was on his way to his classroom after lunch, to tutor his acrobatic classmate on mathematic, he saw her, Ryuzaki Sakuno, and his chance of getting what he wanted.

Sakuno was carrying tons of books in her arm, trying to walk down the stairs while hoping for someone that would help her to carry those books in her arms. But no one went to help her, because they are simply afraid of the dark aura coming out from Fuji, hence, they decided to get as far away from them as possible.

Totally unaware of what happening, Sakuno continued to walk down the stairs. Normally, when a guy saw the girl he liked in a problem like this, they'd definitely went up to help her; but not the abnormal Fuji Syusuke. Knowing the fact that Sakuno will definitely fall down from the stairs in five seconds, he just stood there, and waited for her to fall.

But he was wrong.

Ryuzaki Sakuno didn't fall from the stairs in five seconds, she fallen in less than three seconds. Not that Fuji cared anyway. Sawing the little girl flying down off the stairs, eyes shut. He opened his arms for Sakuno to land on him… or rather in his arms.

Still thought that she was falling from the stairs, she stayed in Fuji's arms for a good five second, until she finally realized that she was saved by Fuji, she thanked him.

"Saa…" whispered Fuji as he was putting her onto the floor, while deciding of playing with her, he continued. "Be careful ne, _Sakuno_." He smiled, hiding the smirk in that smiling face of his, and began picking the books lying around the floor.

"Saa, here's your books." He smiled his friendly smile and passed her her books.

"Arigatou, Fuji-sempai!" Sakuno thanked him, not knowing of what Fuji had in his mind.

"It's alright," Fuji replied, still smiling, "Sorry _Ryuzaki_, I can't help you carry those books as Eiji wanted me." After saying what he had just said, he waited. Waiting for Sakuno to ask that she'd repay him. And the innocent girl really did what he thinks.

His smile widen as he told her his request, a roasted rice cake baked by her.


	3. Burning roasted rice cakes

Ryuzaki Sakuno sighed as she looked at the mess she had created in the kitchen of her house. She was asked to bake her sempai, Fuji Syusuke, rice cake as a gift of saving her when she had fell down from the staircase of her school. Sighing again at the sight of the messy kitchen, Sakuno was thankful that her grandmother was out to meet up with an old friend of hers. If her grandmother steps into the kitchen and saw what she had did, she won't want to know what her grandmother would make her to do.

_Knock knock!_

Hearing the sound of the front door being knocked, Sakuno quickly ran towards the door, knowing that the person outside of her house would be her best friend. Opening the door, she smiled at the sight of Osakada Tomoka as she leaded Tomoka into the kitchen.

"Tomo-chan! You have to help me!" Sakuno cried out, "Help me in baking a rice cake!"

Tomoka smirked proudly, "Sure! Leave it to m—what did you just said, Sakuno?" realizing what Sakuno had said, she questioned her again, "_Baking _a rice cake?"

"Hai…"

"Er… Sakuno?" Tomoka called out, "do you know how to bake one?"

"No…" Sakuno frowned as she lower her gaze to the ground.

"Sakuno, and do you know that we _can't _bake rice cakes?" Tomoka sighed.

"But…" she pouted even more, "Fuji-sempai said that we could! Beside, baking it is easier!"

----------

_"Bake… a rice cake?" Sakuno repeated, surprised at what her sempai had just told her. Baking a rice cake? She had never heard of ways to bake a rice cake, not in her 13 years of life._

_"Aa," Fuji simply smiled kindly as he tapped Sakuno's shoulder, "I want you to bake me, since you know, baking rice cakes would be much easier than the normal way of doing it. Besides, it's safer and faster by baking."_

_"But…"_

_Not waiting for Sakuno to finish her sentence, Fuji's smile widen, "Saa, I'll be waiting for the rice cakes you baked specially for me." With that, he waved and left the scene._

_Sakuno did not notice the hidden smirk pasted behind the smiling mask of Fuji Syusuke's._

----------

Osakada Tomoka twitched as she eyed the burned rice cakes in front of her. They had already spent more than three hours 'baking' rice cakes and it seemed like no matter how much they have tried, they still couldn't bake a rice cake which was _supposed_ to be easier to make compared to the normal rice cakes. Every single one they have tried were all burned.

"That's it!" Tomoka snapped, "Stop doing it already! It's impossible!"

"Eh? But…" Sakuno frowned as she tried to talk to her friend, "Fuji-sempai said—"

"Oh Sakuno!" Tomoka sighed, "Just go to school tomorrow and tell Fuji-sempai that you have failed to bake her a rice cake, he'll forgive you! After all, he is the gentle Fuji-sempai we all know!"

"But…"

"No more buts!" Tomoka said as she began to clean up the kitchen, not giving Sakuno a chance to say anything. "Fuji-sempai would forgive you for sure!"

How wrong she was.

----------

_Note: Ok, I don't live in Japan, and I don't know how to make a rice cake. Or is there really a way to bake rice cakes. I don't know. Therefore in this story, just let it be that… we can't bake a rice cake._


End file.
